


Somnolence

by die_traumerei



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Napping, Other, Short & Sweet, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley take a nap together, and Crowley enjoys it very, very much. That's it. That's the fic.





	Somnolence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, now with some minor edits!

Crowley let himself into the bookshop, cheerfully ignoring the lock, the closed sign, the lights off, and the wistful-looking would-be customer standing at the entrance. None of these things had ever applied to him in general, and certainly not when it came to Aziraphale's shop.

“Angel?” he called, heading for the back room. “Are you on that antique of a computer? Only there's a pop-up bibimbap shop a few blocks over and I can get us to the front of the—oop.”

Aziraphale was on the sofa (which, Crowley wanted to note for the record, was usually _his_ spot), stretched out on his back, sound asleep. There was a book open on his chest and he was still wearing his tiny, stupid reading glasses, his head flopped to one side.

Crowley smiled, because there was no one there to see him. “Ah,” he said, quieter now. “I knew I shouldn't have taught you how to sleep.”

Aziraphale didn't even stir.

Crowley slipped the book off of his chest, carefully placing the bookmark and setting it on a nearby table. Even more carefully, he slipped Aziraphale's glasses off, setting them aside as well.

He froze when Aziraphale shifted, but he was just getting more comfortable – in the sofa  _Crowley_ had been breaking in for him for a good hundred and fifty years, off and on, thank you very much – and he settled again with a soft sigh.

“You've got the right idea, angel,” Crowley murmured to himself. A nap would be just the thing. Of course, Aziraphale had taken the best spot in the place, but there were advantages to having two forms. One of them was that a piece of furniture that couldn't comfortably hold two man-shaped beings could definitely hold one man-shaped being and one snake.

Crowley transformed silently and slithered his way over to the sofa, up one leg and over the arm, and glided along the line where Aziraphale's body met the soft back of the sofa. He decided to head for the angel's broad chest, taking the place of the book.

A lovely little slither later, Crowley coiled himself up. Although neither of them technically needed to breathe or have a heartbeat, their bodies tended to such actions anyway. So it was that the gentle rise and fall of Aziraphale's chest, and the beat of his heart just a few centimetres away, lulled Crowley to sleep.

“Oh, hello there, sweetheart.” Aziraphale had woken and stretched and was rather glad he hadn't sat up right away – of course Crowley would have been fine, but it's never fun to wake up midair as you go tumbling down your companion's chest. At least he could promise Crowley a soft landing, but better not to chance it.

And, certainly, far better to stretch out on the nice sofa that had just the right amount of squish to it, and to pet the sleeping snake on his little pointed head. Crowley's serpent form was  _so_ lovely; Aziraphale always enjoyed looking at him like this. Of course, he generally enjoyed looking at Crowley, who was beautiful in all his forms.

There was a tiny hiss, and Crowley's tongue darted out, tasting the air.

“I'm awake my dear, but you should nap if you want to,” Aziraphale told him, and smiled when little jewelled eyes opened. “I mean it. I'm quite comfortable like that.”

Another little hiss, and Crowley started to unwind himself, heading for the floor, already transforming along the way. Watching it made Aziraphale's eyes ache, but it was so  _interesting_ , watching Crowley change forms, he didn't mind so much.

“I'm not really tired,” Crowley explained, leaning over for a kiss. “And I came to see if you wanted to get dinner? Bibimbap pop-up?”

“Street food!” Aziraphale sat up at that, eyes already alight. “Oh, you dear, thank you.”

Crowley offered him a hand up, which Aziraphale took, smiling sweetly, and laughing when Crowley pulled him in for a hug and a kiss.

“Flirt,” Aziraphale said.

“And what if I am?” Crowley smiled, and kissed his cheek again. “Your fault. You're too tempting.”

“Oh, really now,” Aziraphale huffed. He straightened his waistcoat and retrieved his jacket from its usual spot on the stand, slipping it on and checking his reflection in the mirror. Not too sleep-ruffled, at least, and everything pressed and neat and clean as usual.

Crowley waited patiently, accustomed to this ritual, and they left the shop arm in arm, Aziraphale already chatting excitedly about where they could go for pudding, and perhaps a small nightcap. Crowley listened, loving every word as ever. He was pleased that their evening had already begun sweetly, and would likely end the same way, both of them winding up in someone's bed, drifting off together, as they liked best.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
